Donua
Symbol: A laughing mask flanked by spread wings. Alignment: Chaotic Good Domains: Light History: When Morudonua instilled the Anorans with a lust for absolute freedom, it both liberated the people and damned them to hedonistic excess. Morudonua raged against itself, loving that it had brought about artists and curiosity but loathing that the chaos in the Anorans was tearing their lives apart. The god tore itself apart, creating the mad god Morud and the god of freedom, Donua. Relationships: Donua loves Alar but their disagreements are frequent and repetitive, which she finds dull. She regards Lyasel above her other siblings, celebrating her innocence and pure goodness. She and Shalahu are not close but Donua respects her sister enough not to interfere with her works. She has a deep love for the Silent Sister, and the love is returned in full as Donua is the only being that has ever gotten her to smile. She and Morud interact often, though the meetings are only as productive as Morud's mental state allows. Though they both value chaos, Donua values moderation whereas Morud sees chaos as a thing to be wielded regardless of consequences. Donua hates Verex and directly interferes with him at every opportunity. Appearance: Donua appears as a bawdy, curvy middle-aged woman of no particular race and without a shred of modesty. Hearing her laugh is said to bring pure happiness to any lucky enough to experience it. She is famous for taking mortal lovers and for inspiring revelry wherever she appears. Servants: :: The Blue Cauldron: Because she thought it'd be funny, Donua created a massive blue cauldron filled with ludicrously strong booze that never runs out. Then, because why not, she granted it the power of flight and full sentience. The cauldron is said to appear randomly to good people in need of lightening up. :: Jeren the Keymaster: In life, Jeren was an infamous thief and adventurer who stole from wicked people with to much money. When he was finally caught, Donua interceded and stopped his execution. For a reward, she gave him a set of keys that can open any lock and a new mission: to use his skills to seek out innocent imprisoned people and release them. Also, fox ears, just because. :: Tekkemut the Joybringer: In her early travels, Donua came across an androsphinx that had been trapped by cultists who were trying to goad him into fighting prisoners in their arena. Once in front of the crowds, Tekkemut abandoned any shows of ferocity and instead told joke after joke, much to the joy of the prisoners and crowd and much to the chagrin of the jailers. Donua rescued Tekkemut and the innocent prisoners and named the androsphinx her earthly herald. 'Church' Donua is worshipped by revelers and freedom fighters of all varieties. She is not particular with who follows her, so long as they have goodness and joy in their hearts, though there is an understanding that moderation is key to proper enjoyment of life. Worshippers & Clergy: Followers of Donua believe that life is meant to be enjoyed, and that the highest enjoyment comes from loving one another and being free to pursue ones dreams, so long as those dreams do not hurt another. As such, artists, lovers, thieves, and liberators flock to Donua. Notable Temples & Shrines: Generally, Donua's temples and shrines come in two forms: rowdy (but always safe, lest a reveler earn her ire) taverns or wayside rest stops for weary travellers. :: House of Amusements: Centuries ago, Donua's followers took over a prison in the center of the greenskin capitol Hrukshukt and turned it into a massive amusement park for children filled with rides and food and all manner of good, magical beasts. Donua then sealed the prison off from anyone who isn't a good-alligned child and put teleportation circles in every major city so that children of all walks of life could enjoy her works. Verex hates this and has vowed to destroy it but Lyasel and the Silent Sister have infused the temple with their magic as well, rendering him powerless to do anything but watch the children enjoy the park. :: The Shrine of Celebration: Centuries after the dwarves left the surface world and their heroes ascended to demigodhood, Danua invited the Brewer to cohost a gathering for any and all who wanted to attend as a show of good faith and camaraderie. The Brewer, always good natured, agreed. A few years later when the party finally petered out, Danua and the Brewer created a shrine to commemorate the occasion so that even the most inebriated celebrent could remember what cooperation and sharing could do for the world. 'Texts: ' :: On Hosting: Written by Donua herself, this seemingly frivolous book discusses what it takes to be the ideal host. Those that look beneath the surface meaning of the book find valuable life advice about how to be a good person by enabling others to enjoy themselves within reason. :: Liberty & Equality: Though the author of this book has long been forgotten, clerics of Donua who take the god's call for freedom seriously consider this her most holy text. It discusses the value of life, the importance of freedom, and why tyranny must be fought at every opportunity.